prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro Immortal Fear 2013
Immortal Fear was a professional wrestling event produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on June 26, 2013 at the Boardwalk's Cocoanut Grove in Santa Cruz, California. This was Vendetta Pro's debut event and to date, the only Vendetta Pro event held in Santa Cruz. Event Notes This live event featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out during previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. This was a themed event, based on the 1987 feature film "The Lost Boys" which was filmed in locations around Santa Cruz, including the Santa Cruz Boardwalk. The event poster was designed to look similar to that of the movie poster for "The Lost Boys". Later that night after the event, a public screening of "The Lost Boys" was played on the beach. This event ran during Vendetta Pro's Summer Sizzle Tour, but as a themed event, it is not considered a part of the tour. The main event would feature former Tag Team partners Gangrel The Vampire Warrior taking on Billy Blade. Blade would be accompanied by Shelly Martinez, who along with Blade, would portray their former roles as vampires. A few months prior to this event, Blade and Martinez cost Gangrel his match against JR Kratos at Casino Royale 2013. Following a video of Kevin Thorn playing on the video screens, Martinez entered the ring and nailed Gangrel with a Low Blow from behind, allowing Kratos to hit his running Spear and pick up the victory. Billy Blade had later revealed that not only was it was he who played the video in an attempt to misdirect Gangrel's attention to Thorn, but that he also was the mystery man who had gotten involved in Gangrel's Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title match against Sunami at the previous year's Shamrock Slam event, costing him the title. Blade stated that while he had become "successful" in the world of rock 'n' roll, that he was still a vampire, and that Shelly was with him well before she was with Kevin Thorn. To add further insult, Blade held the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title, but would not put the title on the line against Gangrel as he had just successfully defended it a few days prior. Results *Lestat won a 15-Man Boardwalk Battle Royal *"The Gift" Damien Grundy (w/ Big Ry Gamble) defeated Marcus Lewis *Josh Carey, Ryan Castellucci, Julian Cash & Ricky Ruffin defeated Buddy Royal, Levi Shapiro, Perry Von Vicious & Bobby Hart *"Krazy" Kiara Dillon defeated Shelly Martinez by disqualification *"The Freak" Jeckles The Jester defeated Shannon Ballard (w/ Holly Renee) *Pink Mink, Inc. (Matt Carlos & Rik Luxury w/ Markus Mac) defeated The Freak Squad (Gabriel Gallo & Dom Vitalli) and Creepshow (J.D. Horror & Sledge w/ Titus Machiavelli) in a Tri-Force Tag Team Match to retain the APW / Vendetta Pro Unified Tag Team Championships *Gangrel The Vampire Warrior defeated Billy Blade (w/ Shelly Martinez) Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Joseph Duncan 'Referees ' *Sparkey Ballard See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:2013 events Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events